Master Muller
Master Muller is a deuteragonist of Forces ''and a major character in ''Multiversal Legends. He is an ancient and powerful sorcerer, alchemist, and scientist and a champion that protects the people of Earth from the forces of evil. He serves as the archenemy of both Bob Ross and Xuriah Darcmast'r. He acts as the mentors to both Ben Diablo and Dark Akuma, helping them achieve forms that would boast their powers and abilities in order for them to prepare for the upcoming return of Xorin himself. He also is friends with Legend, Dracula, and Malcolm . He is also a worshiper of both Xeron and Lighterion, the gods of magic and science. History Ancient times Before Master Muller was the greatest sorcerer and scientist of his time, he was a simple artist who loves to paint and draw anything that comes to mind or what he sees. Being born in ancient Egypt but was raised in Greece by a group of monks who worships Xeron and Lighterion. Muller was taught the ancient arts from the old omniverse, learning many spells and ancient tech used by the "Old Gods" from the "World that was forgotten". He would become the greatest sorcerer in his planet when he faced the evil demon named Bobarossu/Bob Ross, a demon who imprison others in his pocket dimension through his paintings so he could steal their souls. He challenged the evil demon to a paint off in which he wins and banish the demon inside a painting. He was rewarded by the gods he worshiped by becoming a champion. He was granted nigh-immortality, and through the years he protects the planet from evil creatures such as the evil Dark gods, who attempted to lead a siege against the Earth in order to destroy it. Muller would soon meet Xuriah D'arcmast'r, his new archenemy. The two would fight through the ages, having to foil any plot Xuriah makes. Despite this, Xuriah would find ways to escape from being punished for his crimes. 1455 During the time, Master Muller made a home for himself where he stored his studies and works in a small manor. He lives in a town of Targoviste'' in Wallachia. That was when he met Vlad Dracula himself in his castle while Muller was running from priests who were trying to arrest him for witchcraft. Dracula offered Muller safe and comfort from the deranged priests, they soon became friends at the time. He soon meets the trickster god known as Howard Lovehorror who disguised himself as a wolf. Muller also befriended the trickster god despite his homicidal and mischievous nature, as Muller knows that Lovehorror only punish those who crossed him or committed a deed that offended him or his friends, or tries to harm his love ones. He then decided to fast for a couple of years as apart for his religion. 1927 Master Muller was searching for strange activities that was happening in '''Providence', Rhode Island. He was accompany by a man named Howard Lovecraft in his search to find the strange activities in the town. In the sewers, he and Howard founded a cult called the Xorinites, practitioners in black magic who seeks to have the Leviathans enter the physical world. He fought the priests of the cult, including the high priestess in order to prevent a omniversal level apocalypse. The Xorinites released the powerful leviathan named Ravagus, a horseman of Xorin and a destroyer of worlds. He defeated Ravagus by trapping him inside a Pandora's box, banishing him to the Pandora Dimension like the rest of the evil entities. His battle with the cult gave Howard the idea of creating the Cthulhu Mythos, with Call of Cthulhu being his first book. 1981 Master Muller, while in his cave, received a vision of Xuriah releasing the Leviathans from the void, laughing maniacally as they devour creation and becoming one of them willingly. Muller decided to find him and prevent the Omnipocalypse. Muller attacked Xuriah in his mansion, taking down his minions and criminal thugs until he finally meet him face to face. The two have fought, using sheer magical abilities for the battle. Xuriah and Muller shown to be equals in sorcery until Xuriah defeated him. However, Muller used the Pandora's box to imprison Xuriah in the Pandora Dimension's prison. Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Deuteragonists Category:Big Good Category:Immortals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedians Category:Protectors Category:Mentors Category:Wise Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Old Heroes Category:Humans Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Bond Creators Category:Alchemist Category:Pure Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Fighters Category:Tech-Users Category:Technology Manipulation